Life-Force Inhibition
Life-Force Inhibition is the power to inhibit the flow of one's life-force. Variation of Power Negation. As known Chi Blocking is an ancient technique that has been practiced in secret for centuries. Blocking someone's ki renders the victim's muscles useless and temporarily disables a fighter's abilities. It is mainly used by martial artists as a way of self-defense or even to attack. Also Called * Aura/Chakra Blocking * Chi Blocking * Life-Force Blocking * Chi Combat * Ki/Qi Combat Capabilities The user is able to inhibit the flow of life-force of their target, disabling their abilities and often paralyzing them. The user can combine their chi control with physical combat skill, allowing them to wield innate physical energy for offensive and/or defensive purposes while fighting. It usually comes about through intense martial arts training. Overview Kaylah dealt paralyzing chi blocking blows to anyone who attempted to fight her as she's can disable the body's nerves functions with her powerful physic powers throughout the Dragon Ball series. The technique was utilized by Kaylah once again on Saturday Island. Feeling threatened by several boys at a party hosted by Charley crowding around her, she used chi blocking to free herself. Method Chi blocking relies on rapidly hitting pressure points with quick jabs and punches, often giving little time for the recipient to react. Kaylah hit those pressure points with relatively light jabs using her fingers and knuckles, though any fingers can be used, such as when Kaylah disabled Broly and others with her thumb. Kaylah could also use her feet to disable others' Ki flow; she used this method to fend off the villains who cornered her in tournament and battlefields of the Dragon Ball manga and anime series. Applications * Paralysis Inducement * Pressure Point Intuition * Pulse Strike Associations * Complete Body Strike * Power Negation Limitations * May only be temporary. Effects Chi blocking can do stops a fighter's Ki flow, reduces their muscular strength, and disables their fighter techniques and abilities temporarily; this would be particularly devastating for people who rely solely on their powers, techniques and special abilities, afterimage technique, afterimage strike or fly to fight. They could barely move, were powerless, and felt pain afterward, attempted to heal, but noted that they had been completely cut off from their Ki energy and left paralyzed. This technique that paralyzes the opponent temporarily by jabbing various pressure points that block the person's Ki energy. The user can utilize their pressure point knowledge with physical combat. Must be able to hit the specific nerve-clusters/pressure points, so anything that prevents this (armor, thick enough skin/fat, unusual nervous system) reduces or nullifies this power's effectiveness. Goku and other Z Fighters described the chi blocking sensation as a feeling of all the joints going soft, "like they're made of melted wax", and one felt "more flexible than you ever thought possible" the moment the chi blocking effect wore off completely. Trivia * Chi blocking resembles the martial arts technique, Dim Mak, which purports to kill or maim by disrupting the body's flow of internal energy. It also has some connections to varma kalai, an ancient martial art of Southern India. * Qigong (氣功) (sometimes spelled Chi Gung), a form of traditional Oriental medicine, uses similar techniques and pressure points to help others' chi flow more easily and is considered a standard medical technique in Chinese hospitals. * Or the ability to combine chi with physical combat. Technique of Chi Manipulation. Variation of Combat Merging and Life-Force Combat. Gallery Ty_Lee_blocks_chi.png|With her extensive knowledge of the alien and human body, Kaylah (Dragon Ball Z) can strike a fighter's pressure points, thus blocking certain Ki paths in their bodies and inhibiting their abilities. Chi_blocking_move.png|Chi blocking involves a series of quick, precise jabs to the victim's pressure points. Ty_Lee_blocking_Katara's_chi.png Azula_chi_blocked.png Katara_paralyzed.png Gentle_Fist.png Oogway_fights.gif 37963377 303900983691626 1210469492233076736 n.gif tumblr_o2ie4hg2jm1v6kd5zo1_400.gif 5443554-1170356202-54432.gif tumblr_ms3kg3PAut1rfr4i6o1_500.gif tumblr_mn4nvaKLJ71rfr4i6o1_500.gif BeneficialFamousBoutu-size_restricted.gif tumblr_pgwdwgDqUq1vdkinuo5_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3h4esMiEc1qg6og6o1_500.gif Chi_blocken.gif References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques Category:Attacks Category:Rush Attack Category:Physical techniques